


Beach

by Ekatarinabeisel76



Series: Drowning [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: 100_prompts, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekatarinabeisel76/pseuds/Ekatarinabeisel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For #018 Beach. This is based off of the last part of the second episode of the third season, and a gift to 20mcdanno_fanatic10 for suggesting it in her comment on Evidence. And Yes, there is more coming. I have Part Three mostly done in my notebook already. And I would like to point out that if there's anyhting you guys would like me to write, in this vein, I'll do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



To Steve’s credit, he manages to act like nothing happened between him and Danny in the car on the way to meet with August. Danny struggled though, even after the stress of the case had been lifted off his shoulders; he couldn’t manage to tell a single half-way decent joke. Not even one. Steve was a comforting presence across from him, even though he was staring at Kono or Max the whole time.

 

That is, until Chin got up from the table, excusing himself ever so politely and sauntering off to the beach in a cloud of angst and stopping just out of reach of the high tide.  
No one said anything of course; they all knew what was wrong. The conversation stumbled and faltered briefly, until Kamekona came out onto the outdoor patio in his aviator get up, which coincidentally, was right around the time that Steve began to abuse Danny’s shin.

 

After about fifteen times too many for the beatings to be accidental, Danny turned his eyes up from his beer to meet Steve’s gaze. He almost cowered under the sheer expressive force in it and understood immediately what Steve wanted him to do – no - what Steve was ordering him to do.

 

The blonde got up from the table steadily and silently, and picked a path out of the patio area and onto the beach. The island breeze swept a cool hand over his skin, which caused Danny to realize that he was starting to sweat. Then he looked at his palms; they were shaking, just a little though, not too noticeably. He was pretty sure that he felt his anxious blush creeping up his neck from under his open collar.

 

He approached Chin silently, opting to hand him his beer instead of talk. He couldn’t talk when he was nervous; in fact, he had been told that he should, under no circumstances, talk when he was nervous if he wanted to come out of the conversation with an either his jaw intact or a friend. They stood in silence for a few moments, just watching the dark waves lap at the shore, focusing on the flickering golden light emanating from behind the funeral lantern that Chin had set afloat.

 

“The very first time I laid eyes on Malia, I was right here on this beach.” Chin said, finally breaking the silence hanging in the still night air. His voice seemed raw, but his eyes weren’t bloodshot and his cheeks weren’t damp. Danny waited patiently for him to continue; letting him get it out in his own time.

 

“I was staying at the Hilton while my apartment was getting repainted, and there she was.” The corners of Chin’s mouth turned upwards the smallest of smiles as he turned his head to look at Danny as he continued, “She was riding these little ankle slappers and she still managed to lose her board.”

 

“You know, I’ve actually done that…” Danny wasn’t sure what point he was trying to make, but it doesn’t matter now because he just feels so stupid and vulnerable for putting his neck out and selfish for making the moment about him. Chin was either doing a great job of ignoring him or just too caught up his memories of Malia to hear, because he pressed on without hesitation. He gives a small chuckle, issuing form somewhere deep in his throat and the sound makes Danny shiver. And that sensation somehow makes him feel so much guiltier about the entire situation.

 

“I found her board of course, but I told her couldn’t get it back until she went on a date with me.”

“Nice. Extortion; ‘Ts a good move.” His knees go weak when Chin flashes another smile at him.

“It didn’t quite work out though; she told me I could keep it.” His tone turned to something happier, lighter, and he continued, “and then, about a week later, I get a knock on my door from some surf shop, saying the board is actually theirs and I owe them five days rental.”

They both laugh, and Danny’ stomach does a somersault before Chin manages to add, “She found out, and felt pity on me, and then she called me. And that’s when she,” his voice faltered, “That’s wh-.” And then it broke.

Not sure what to do at this point, between his own feelings and Chin’s fast deteriorating-resolve, Danny reached up to grasp the taller man’s shoulder in a light grip. He moved his hand about awkwardly before rubbing for a few seconds. One more squeeze of Chin;s shoulder and he gave up, and dropped his hand down to his side.

After another long stretch of silence, the blonde asked, “You hungry?”

Without missing a beat, no doubt recognizing it as the opportunity to have all of these locked away and never repeated to anyone, Chin replies, “Bro, I am starving.”

“C’mon; McGarrett's buying.” Danny said. Chin fixed him with a quizzical look.

“MacGarrett never buys.” He retorted.

“I know.” Danny replied. “I just wanted to hear those words out loud.”

And then Chin laughed, and Danny decided that an entire night of lame punch lines and crappy delivery was worth it for that one laugh and that one smile that lit up Chin’s face like a beacon of everything Danny desperately craved.

And then, Chin reached his arm behind Danny’s back and pulled him to his side as they turned to walk back up to the group. The gesture made the blonde struggle to suppress a splitting jolt of excitement and panic as they made their way of the sandy slope of the beach. Once they reached the table, Chin maintained all of the poise and stoicism he held on the water that morning, until Kamekona brought over a tray of shots.

Ultimately it fell to Danny to take Chin home after Kamekona closed down at midnight, as Kono had gone home hours earlier and Max and Steve seemed equally reliable to look after each other. Chin dozed off to sleep, drugged by sorrow and liquor, as Danny drove over to his house.

Getting in was easy compared to navigating a course through the wrecked living room and kitchen to stumble down the hall to the bedroom while supporting Chin’s weight. Danny set Chin on the bed gently and set to work on his boots and socks in the dark of the room. He tossed them aside, and considered what to do next.

He doubted very much that Chin would sleep well in jeans, but removing them was certainly a conflict of interests, to say the least. After a few deep breathes and a harsh mental slap across the face to regain control of his wandering mind, Danny set his fingers to the button and fly of Chin’s jeans. He thought he was out of the woods until, as he pulled the boot-cuts down the other man’s hips, he heard a soft moan.

‘Shit, Damn, and Hell.’ Danny thought.

He quickly slid the jeans clear off, and pulled Chin further up the bed until his head rested on the pillows. No further incidents occurred until after Danny had tucked the other man in and pulled his shirt off over his. He had just turned from the bedside cross the bedroom and make his escape down the hall when he felt strong fingers grab him by the waistband of his jeans and pull him back.

“Stay.” Chin asked softly, his eyes fluttering open for a second before focusing on the blonde.  
Danny gulped.

“O-okay.” He faltered, “I’ll just go sleep on the couch okay? I’ll be right here of you need me.”

“Nnnn.” Chin objected vehemently as he tightened his grip on the other man’s jeans. “Stay here, with me.”

“I will, I’ll be just a few feet away.” Danny whispered, pleadingly.

And then, impatient and unsatisfied with the blonde’s stubbornness, Chin just yanked him down onto the bed, coincidentally right on top of him.

“Whoa!” Danny yelled as his kinesthetic senses returned and he realized that he was straddling his colleague. His colleague that he had a major crush on.

‘Shit, Damn, and Hell!’ he repeated silently.

And then he paled, and might have turned green too, he couldn’t tell in the dark, because Chin was firmly holding him in place by his hips and groping his ass with a unbridled ferocity that surpassed Rachel’s by an immeasurable distance. Before Danny could offer any semblance of protest, Chin had one hand under his jeans raking his fingernails across his cheeks, and another undoing his jeans.  
“Chin- ju-just stop and… Dammit…Chin-“

Danny was at a loss for words. He knew he should say no. They were both drunk and Chin was mourning and it was unconscionable to sleep with him. But he wanted to; he’d wanted to sleep with Chin practically since he met him. God only knew how many times he had spurted his release on the wall of his bathroom, jerking off to the thought of Chin’s abs or Chin’s mouth or Chin’s voice.

“What Baby?” His voice was sweet and soft and it killed him to resist the insistent need it carried. “What’s wrong?”

“We can’t do this.” Danny argued as Chin began to lick, nibble, and butterfly-kiss his way up his bare chest. The blonde hissed when the other man’s lips found one of his nipples, and bucked his hips instinctively when nimble fingers, having successfully liberated his cock, teased the other nipple in time with Chin’s tongue.

“Why not?” Chin demanded in a gravelly voice as he dropped his other hand back down between Danny’s legs to grasp his growing erection.

“It’s not right.” Not wanting Chin to misinterpret his meaning, he explained, “We’re both trashed, and it’s just not good timing for you.”

In an instant, Chin slide on solitary finger inside of Danny and dug his thumb into the slit, leaking and wet with shining beads of precum.

“I am sober enough to know that what I want.” Chin said, “And what you need.” Chin resumed his steady rhythm on Danny’s cock with force, and continued, “So let me give it to you.”

Danny felt every muscle in his body just inexplicable relax. He heard himself gasp and push out the words, “Fuck it.” from between his teeth before Chin rolled them over and reversed their positions. The Asian man then proceeded to attack his erection with abandon, while slipping another finger inside of him and twisting and scissoring them. And then those miraculous fingers struck something inside of him and Danny moaned loudly and buck his hips up hard enough to warrant Chin grabbing them and slamming them back down to the bed.

“Like that?” Chin whispered into Danny’s mouth as he pressed his fingers to the spot again and forced their erections together in the space between them.

“Yes!” Danny retorted, loudly and in a tone so wanton that it made him blush.

Chin smirked, and kissed him hard as he inserted another finger into Danny. Then, continuing to fuck Danny with his fingers, he pulled back to look at the blonde. He was a panting, writhing mess under Chin’s persistent hands. If it were possible for him to melt into a puddle of highly aroused and overly-sensitized ooze, he would have. Chin, taking this all in in a brief instant, laughed and pressed his lips to Danny’s once more in one long kiss as he began to jack his hips against the other man’s in a harsh, unforgiving rhythm.

They both came quickly; whether it was because of the alcohol or the stress of the day, neither knew. They especially didn’t care, as evidence by the fact that both were curled up against each other and fast asleep within ten minutes, content to leave the sticky mess of sheets for the morning.

Chin fell asleep looking forward to waking up next to somebody again. He missed being able to lean over and feel the warmth of another human being. He missed waking up first and cooking breakfast. He missed having someone there, with him, for the sake of being with him.

He wouldn’t get the chance though, at least not that morning.

By the time Chin awoke at around nine o’clock in the morning, hungover and sticking to his sheets, the other side of the bed was cold and empty. His heart sank to his feet once more at the prospect of waking up alone, and he thumped the mattress angrily with his fist.

And then, with a dark expression and harsh words ready to leap off his tongue, Chin Ho Kelly got out of bed and prepared to face the day, in an empty house made for the small family he had hoped to start before everything had gone so horribly wrong.


End file.
